


Red Gingham Blanket

by SaphsCorner



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs is flustered, Doc has a soft side, Fluff, Lmao I give up with these tags, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, bdoc, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/pseuds/SaphsCorner
Summary: That first day, Bdubs didn't mean to find Doc. And although he felt like it was something he shouldn't have seen, the side of Doc he saw that day intrigued him. Maybe the following days he came back were slightly less of an accident...
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Bdubs/Doc, Doc/BDubs, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Red Gingham Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> A'ight so I guess this is the first thing I'm posting on Ao3. I've been writing on Wattpad for a while, and have an entire Bdoc oneshots book there, as well as a lot of other Hermitcraft stuff. Username there is Casuallyy if you want to check it out. I'll be cross-posting a few of my favorite oneshots from my books here from time to time. Mainly Bdoc ones because it really needs a filter.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy I guess. Dunno if this is bad but dunno if I care either. I wrote this out of pure self-indulgence, so yeah-

Bdubs hadn’t meant to find Doc. He was simply searching for a route from his base to the shopping district in the overworld. Sometimes the heat of the nether wasn’t ideal, and he just wanted to enjoy the fresh air, especially on nice days like that one. 

And apparently he hadn’t been the only one enjoying the nice day outside, because that’s when he heard the gentle strumming of a guitar from down below. 

Bdubs fumbled with his elytra rockets, squinting down at the land below. He could make out the figure of someone in a grassy clearing beneath him. At first, he couldn’t see who it was; just a smudge of white sitting among the grass. However, curiosity got the best of the builder as he floated gently down to land in the leaves of a tree skirting the edge of the clearing to get a better look.

Crouched among the leaves of his tree, Bdubs was rather surprised what he saw. Docm, the GOAT of the Hermitcraft server was stretched out in the grass, strumming a light tune he didn’t recognize on an acoustic guitar. 

Bdubs bit back a smile, pressing further back into the leaves and branches. He’d never have expected this kind of thing from a guy like Doc, and couldn’t help but watch for a minute. 

The creeper hybrid had started to sing along to the music he was playing, his voice hardly more than a murmur. He stopped short and muttered a curse to himself as he struck a bad note. Doc switched his position to sit cross-legged on the red gingham blanket he’d spread out, starting over again. 

Bdubs shifted slightly, startling himself as he heard a snap in the branches. A dead branch fell away underneath where he stood. Doc was alerted by the noise as well, stopping mid-way through the song to snap his head around at the sound. 

The builder froze, not daring to move. Doc was staring directly at the tree he was perched in, and Bdubs prayed that Doc hadn’t seen him. He pressed his back closer up against the trunk of the tree. Doc eventually picked his guitar up, averting his gaze, and going back to playing. The odd smile on the hybrid’s face went unnoticed. 

Untangling himself from the branches more quietly this time, Bdubs breathed a sigh of relief. He decided to walk back to his base as opposed to flying so as not to alert Doc with any rockets. 

As he made his way out of the surrounding woods, he was left replaying the scene over and over. Bdubs had never seen Doc as the guitar playing type, especially not _that_ type of guitar player. In a way, it made Doc seem all the more attractive to him; if that was even possible for Bdubs.

Bdubs wanted to talk to Doc about all this, but this was a new side of him was something he was almost afraid to confront. He felt like he’d seen something he shouldn’t have, but it was something that intrigued him. Something he wanted to know more about. 

—

The second day may have been less of an accident. Bdubs took the same route he had the day before. As he flew, he told himself over and over that it was just a shortcut he was taking, but he had no real reason to head to the shopping district anyways. Deep down, maybe he was just hoping he would spot Doc in the same place as yesterday, and maybe today work up the confidence to confront him.

Sure enough, he caught sight of Doc sitting in the field as he had the day before. Being more cautious this time, Bdubs stopped firing rockets and landed just outside the circle of trees instead. He opted to walk rather than fly closer.

Doc didn’t have his guitar today. He had a small device with him instead, and was listening to a podcast of some sort that Bdubs couldn’t quite hear the words of. He had a gingham blanket again and was sitting cross-legged. Bdubs could also see that Doc’s hands were moving, and he appeared to be tying something. Bdubs squinted to try to see what it was. It was a grass chain.

Bdubs wanted to step out and say something to him; he felt weird just standing here, but he was almost mesmerized by this kind of peaceful Doc who would sit outside in the grass on sunny days.

Tomorrow. He’d talk to him tomorrow. He made his way back out of the woods, once again walking back to his base. He promised himself again that tomorrow would be the day he confronted him. 

—

By the third day, Bdubs accepted that this was no longer an accident. He knew by now not to get too close with his rockets, and not to fly when getting close. He took up a similar place to yesterday, pressing up against a tree trunk and looking around. 

Being a hotter day, Doc had chosen a spot in the shade to set up. He had his same blanket, and today had brought his cat with him. Bdubs had never been a cat person personally, but he knew Doc was. 

The creeper hybrid was stretched on the blanket, twirling a dandelion between his fleshed thumb and forefinger. His little tabby cat was batting at the flower with one paw, standing up on its hind legs. Doc was laughing softly, using his robotic hand to rub under his cat’s chin. 

Bdubs hadn’t even realized he was smiling until he brought a hand up to his face and felt that the corners of his mouth were upturned. 

Doc just looked so happy. And Bdubs didn’t want to disturb him. Talking to him could wait _one_ more day. 

—

Bdubs knew the routine on the fourth day. All the way over, he told himself repeatedly that he _would_ talk to Doc today. As he took a place on the edge of the woods, he could see Doc again. He had his guitar out again and was singing quietly along to the same song he’d been playing a few days ago. Bdubs could see that he also had something in his hair but couldn’t tell what. And as usual, he had his gingham blanket. 

_Go on. Just step out and talk to him! We’re close, right? So what’s the holdup?_ Bdubs sank his hands deep into his front pockets, his feet feeling stuck as he listened to the chords being strummed on Doc’s guitar. He found himself subconsciously smiling again as he leaned forward to listen. 

It took Bdubs a second to realize that Doc was literally staring _right at him,_ the corners of Doc’s mouth pulled into an amused smile as he stopped playing.

“You’d be able to hear better if you came out here.” 

Bdubs froze at Doc’s voice. At first he wasn’t sure if Doc was talking to him, and wondered if he’d still be able to make a get away before he was properly noticed. He started to shrink back into the woods, looking around anxiously.

“Come on out Bdubs,” Doc’s voice was light and amused as he set his guitar aside. 

Bdubs felt heat creep up into his cheeks and his stomach drop. He obliged and stepped out into the sun. “I- I can uh- I wasn’t-”

“Come on.” Doc gestured for him to come closer with one hand. 

Bdubs glanced at the woods again, wondering if it was too late to make a run for it. He sighed, deciding against it as he walked shamefully over to where Doc was still sitting. He expected to be scolded or mocked by him, but was surprised as Doc scooted over, patting the spot on the blanket beside him. 

The shorter brunette hesitated, opening his mouth to say something before shutting it and sitting down. From up close, he could see that what was in Doc’s hair was a similar leafy grass chain to that of the one he was tying the other day, but this one was knotted in a large loop to fit his head like a crown. 

Doc didn’t say anything at first as he reached behind Bdubs to pick something up. He couldn’t see what it was until it passed right in front of his face; another grass crown, this one with a few tiny white flowers scattered through it. Doc placed the crown over Bdubs’ head, before smiling to himself and picking his guitar back up. 

Bdubs was left dumbfounded and speechless for a moment, aware of the way the grass crown hung on his head a little crookedly, but too stunned to move his hand up to adjust it. Doc had _known_. For how long he wasn’t sure, but Bdubs hadn’t gone unnoticed by him. 

Doc messed with the tuning on his guitar. “You know I saw you the other day. In that tree.”

“Y-you did?” Bdubs’ voice was nervous, and he shifted his legs to bring his knees up to his chest, his arm and shoulder muscles still tight. 

Doc nodded, slinging the strap of his guitar over his shoulders and testing the position of it with a single strum over the strings. “We’re friends. Why didn’t you just come out and say something?” He asked, turning his head to look at him inquisitively. 

Bdubs felt his heart sink a little at the word ‘friends’. For the longest time, he’d wanted to be something more than that. Come to think of it, maybe it was the nerves that came along with being in love that were to blame for the past couple of days. He felt his face flush at the thought, which Doc seemed to pick up on. 

“Mhm…”

“I-I-I wanted to say something!” He defended, his face heating up more.

“So why didn’t you?”

Bdubs sighed. In his mind, he had a lot of reasons to not have said anything, but all of them just tied back to his feelings for him. If he was to tell Doc the truth, he’d be revealing how he felt too. 

“I didn’t know what you’d think… o-of me.” 

“We’re friends, Bdubs.”

“Don’t use that word.”

Doc processed what Bdubs’ had said before Bdubs himself was able to process it. The shorter brunette quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what had slipped out. How hard he’d brought his hand to his face had caused his grass crown to shift down crookedly over his eyebrows.

“‘Friends’? Why not?” Doc seemed confused.

Bdubs muttered a curse under his breath as he looked away. There was no escaping it now. “Because it hurts. I’ve always wanted to be something more.” 

Doc was quiet for a moment, a smile growing on his face. He’d never known that Bdubs thought of him like that, but the fact that he did was what made him smile. 

“Would you prefer… boyfriend?” 

Bdubs turned back around to look up at him with wide eyes. “Y-you-”

Doc reached over to straighten Bdubs’ grass crown out with one hand, before pulling back to look at him. “What do you say?”

An uncontrollable smile and worked its way into Bdubs’ flushed face. “It sounds perfect!” 

  
  


In the warm days that followed, it was no longer just Doc who would sit out in the grassy field under the summer sky. His gingham blanket had room for two, and Bdubs was happy to come along for the ride. Neither of them knew what the cooler days ahead might bring, but neither cared enough to worry. On those days, they were content with just one another’s company.


End file.
